Switchin'
by Shadow Shi13
Summary: What I think would happen if Tifa and Vincent somehow switched bodies without knowing. The strange and unusual adventure of learning about yourself, your friends, and how to be a professional gunslinger without actually being a professional gunslinger.
1. Waking up

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 only a copy.

First fic I'm actually going to post. Don't kill me

* * *

Tifa woke up feeling strange. She could feel a presence in the back of her head that she knew wasn't there before. Ignoring it for the time being she sat up in her bed _Why do I feel so light?_ and studied at her surroundings.

The first thing she noticed was her hair, her bangs were hanging in front of her eyes preventing her from seeing anything. She quickly brushed then out of the way, when had her bangs gotten so long? Then she realized it was still dark out and for some strange reason she could see perfectly fine. She looked at the bed next to her, expecting to see Yuffie, and gasped in shock. Sleeping in the bed wasn't Yuffie, but Cloud. Panicking, she looked at the bed behind Cloud's and instantly recognized Cid and behind Cid, the dark, intimidating form of Barret. She briefly where Vincent was, but the thought was quickly forgotten as she wondered _how the hell had she gotten there? _

She got out of the bed and walked to the nearest duffle bag she could find. Opening it as quietly as she could, she took out a pair of pants and a shirt. _Black. These must be Vincent's. I hope he won't mind_, she knew Vincent didn't like people touching his belongings and hesitated, _I'm sure he'll understand._ She dressed silently and rushed out the door.

_How am I going to explain this to the others? _

-------------------

Vincent woke up much like Tifa had, feeling strange. He sat up.......

Only to be dragged back down again by an unfamiliar weight on his chest. Sitting up again, he looked down towards his chest and quickly brought his gaze back up. Something was definately wrong and he couldn't help but frown slightly.

Since when did he have breasts?

His frown deepened when he saw Yuffie sleeping in the bed next to his. And since when did he and _Yuffie _share the same room? He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. His hand roamed the wall looking for the light switch for a few moments before he found it. Flicking the lights on, he cursed the loud fan that had also turned on and closed the door hoping Yuffie was still asleep. He looked towards the mirror and stared at his reflection calmly and though it didn't show on his face he had never been more surprised in his life.

Tifa was staring back at him impassively. He studied his reflection for a couple more minutes before going back into the room and glancing at the clock. 8 am. Hoping Tifa was already up he changed into her usual tank top and skirt with suspenders. _Why can't she wear something a little less revealing?, _he asked himself as he tugged at the skirt uncomfortably. He sighed and was almost at the door when he heard Yuffie stir. He turned and watched as she yawned and (he resisted the urge to arch an eyebrow) clutched what appeared to be a stuffed summon materia to her chest.

Yuffie sat up and grinned at him, "Morning Tifa! Don't tell me you were about to go to breakfast without me."

Vincent who was still staring at the red orb, couldn't stop himself from asking, "Yuffie, what is that?"

She watched him with in disbelief, "You didn't forget already?! This is Odin, remember? I just told you that YESTERDAY. GAWD! you must be getting old Tif!"

Vincent felt a bit foolish, "I apologize. It must have slipped my mind."

Yuffie screwed up her face, "Don't talk like that, you sound like Vinnie."

Vincent sighed inwardly, _If only you knew Yuffie, If only you knew... _

* * *

It's short, I know! I'll try to make the second chapter longer. I'm sorry it sucked. Please review. Feedback would be nice =] 


	2. Realization

Disclaimer: What do you think

Wow I got reviews ! You guys must be the BEST people in the world! You make me so happy!

I hope I didn't loose you because I'm updating two days later than I was expecting. My internet was down and I lost this chapter (but I found it!)

**The Jack of Spades:** Thank you! I don't think I have any numbers to spell out in this chapter but if I do I'll write the out and about the new person speaking thing. I'm not sure I got it write but I tried! As for why they switched, I'm sure I'll get to that in the next chapter.

**BloodyDice:** I'm glad you think so =]

**Neko-Yuff16:** I was thinking about making this a Tifa/Vin (Ticent, whatever) but I dunno, we'll see and I'm glad you think my sad attempts at humor are okay! It's nice to know some people appreciate it =]

I'm going to be calling Tifa in Vincent's body Tifa and Vincent in Tifa's body Vincent. I just think it's less confusing that way.

* * *

Yuffie had gotten dressed surprisingly fast and was out the door and half way down the when she suddenly yelled, "Hey Tifa I'll race you!" Not bothering to pick up his pace, Vincent calmly walked down the stairs and listened to the voices from the hotel's eating area. When he got there the first thing he saw was Tifa, or at least Tifa in his body, getting everyone's breakfast for them before they came down to eat. It was a very odd sight and Yuffie obviously thought the same thing.

"Woah. Vin? When did you get so nice?"

Tifa turned and gave her a slightly irritated look, "Just because I'm in Vincent's clothes doesn't mean you can call me Vincent." She blinked, when had her voice gotten so deep? Yuffie was about to respond when the rest of Avalanche chose that unfortunate moment to walk in.

Tifa smiled and greeted them happily, "Good morning!" Vincent felt like slapping himself as the others stared at Tifa in awe. Cloud was the first react.

"Uh... Vincent, are you... feeling okay?"

Tifa glared at him, looking a lot scarier than she intended because of the fact that she was in Vincent's body, "What is wrong with you today?! So what if I'm in Vincent's clothes! I'm still Tifa!"

Now the others were really freaked out. Vincent groaned inwardly, _Alright Vincent. If you're ever going to act out of character you'd best do it now..._. He put on the most Tifa-ish face he could manage and laughed.

"You should've seen the looks on your faces! Vincent agreed to help me with this joke about us switching bodies, " he hoped Tifa got the hint, "but you guys apparently can't handle it."

Everyone stared at him for a moment before Cid grinned and started laughing, "Shit! And I lived to see it too! Damn, I'm not sure how you got Vin to do it but it was pretty damn convincing." Everyone else started laughing too.

"Hey Vincent! Have you ever considered acting!"

"I was really starting to believe you!"

"Didn't think you had it in you Vince!"

Vincent glanced at Tifa when the others began to settle down and sighed. Tifa was staring at him like a dumbass, _Well, I don't blame her. It's not everyday you see yourself standing in front of your face. I'd probably stare too. _Vincent rushed up to Tifa and dragged her outside. After making sure no one had followed them, Vincent turned to her.

"Have you looked at a mirror lately?"

"Why do you look like me?"

"You haven't answered my question."

"You haven't answered mine."

"I asked first."

"My question is more important."

Vincent resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Look. I'm Vincent and you're Tifa in my body," he was somehow able to make Tifa's usually cheerful voice flat and emotionless. Tifa examined at herself for a moment. She felt taller, her hair was shorter and darker, her bangs were absolutely crazy, and her chest was flat. No wonder I felt so light... She looked at her left arm _Okay, if I really am Vincent then I'll have a claw right? _, and saw a a very pale but otherwise normal arm.

"Okay... let's say you are Vincent. If I'm really in your body then what happened to your claw?"

Vincent suddenly noticed too, "Oh, it's a gauntlet."

"What? So it's not your arm?"

"No."

"Then why don't you ever take it off?"

"You never know when you're going to be attacked. If I don't have my gun with me if that happens then I can always use my claw a a last resort."

"Oh... that reminds me, what are we going to do about fighting. Do you know martial arts?"

"Yes. My mother was Wutian and knowing a form of martial arts was required for the Turks."

"Then I'm the only one in trouble"

"...You don't know how to use a gun," it was more of a statement than a question.

"Well, I've seen movies. You aim and pull the trigger, how hard can it be?"

---------------------

"Okay! Red has the sudden urge to go to Cosmo Canyon and we don't really have anything better to do at the moment so that's where were going next!" Cloud told the other members, "Okay, we're going to spilt up and go there on foot."

"What?! Why can't we just fly there?"

"Yuffie, we're only in Nibelheim. It's not like we're walking to Midgar. Besides, I think we could use the exercise," many grumbled in response. "ANYWAYS, choose your groups and go when your ready. Tifa, Vincent, come with me!"

Vincent and Tifa walked over to him, both very relieved. "Hey, Vincent I think we should switch some of our materia, I think you would do a better job with Hades then I would." Tifa, who was trying to figure out how to use her gun, took a couple of seconds to realize he was talking to her.

"Huh? Oh, uh... yeah, Okay." They switched materia and started walking. They didn't get very far before they were attacked. _Nibel wolves? I thought they only lived near the mountains..._, Tifa fumbled for her gun before shooting at one. Nothing happened, _Did I forget to load it? I don't think so... I didn't check but Vincent usually keeps his guns fully loaded right?_

Just then Vincent came up next to her, "You might want to check the safety first..."

"Oh, right...," Feeling stupid, she checked the safety and sure enough the it was still on. _Oops_, she switched it off, aimed again, and pulled the trigger.

Only to have it bounce off Cloud's shoulder guard and narrowly miss his head.

"Woah! Vincent! Watch where your aiming that thing!"

_Oh Crap! I almost killed Cloud! _

'You're not very good at this are you?'

Tifa looked around Cloud and Vincent were fighting off the wolves and no one else was around that she could see...

'Yeah, obviously not.'

"Who's there?"

'I wouldn't talk out loud if I were you. I'm in your head. So, what happened to Vincent?'

_What?! In my head? What are you talking about? _

'Yeah, you see I'm Chaos. I'm part of Vincent.'

Then Tifa realized something, _Hey, you're the presence I felt earlier!_

'Yes. Very good! One point for the new kid.'

_'What new kid? Where did Vincent go?'_

**Yeah, who are you? **

_**What are you doing here?! **_

_Wait, hold up. Who are you? _

_'Death Gigas' _

**Hellmasker **

_**Galian Beast **_

'Already introduced myself so I'm not doing it again'

_....So you talk to Vincent? _

'Yes'

_Now I know why he's always so quiet. _

**What happened to Vincent? **

_Well, we kinda switched bodies and- _

"Hey Vincent are you alright?"

Tifa looked up and saw Cloud.

**_Just nod_**, Tifa nodded. Cloud just stared at her for a while.

"Okay. If you say so."

'Don't worry new kid. We'll tell you how to act like Vin.

**Yeah, we've got you covered new kid. **

_My name is Tifa. _

'Yeah, sure. Whatever you say new kid.'

* * *

I don't think this chapter was any better than the first but it's longer =] I hope you liked it. Please review.


	3. Discoveries

Disclaimer:....

Sorry for updating so late! My internet was down (again!) **BloodyDice** and **Neko-Yuff16** I'm so glad I didn't lose you =] and you still think my story is good! I'm so happy!

**BloodyDice:** You loved it =] that's wonderful! And you think New Kid's catchy =P I think so too

**Neko-Yuff16:**I feel sorry for them too =] I'm sure Tifa would've died for shock if she had actually killed Cloud. And Vincent =] yep, now he knows what it's like to be female.

**Zinkata:** As for the fighting, I was just focusing on Tifa looking for the source of the voice. If I run in to any more fight scenes I'll try to make them more detailed. And the way I styled the demons' thoughts I think I'll keep the same because I want to be able to distinguish the difference between the four of them. And Tifa and Vincent will definitely run into problems. They haven't even figured out why they've switched yet! =P

**Cattibrie393:** I haven't seen Freaky Friday but from the commercials I've seen, yeah, I guess it is =] I'm glad you think I've switched good people. I could've switched Vincent and Yuffie or something but I like Tifa better.

**Raven Cactuar:** I'm glad you think it's unique (and funny! wow! =]). I just thought FF7 needed a bit more switching-bodies fics =] after all the ones I've read, I'm surprised the FF7 portion of this site doesn't have more.

Reminder from the last chap:

'Chaos'

_**Galian Beast **_

_'Death Gigas' _

**Hellmasker **

* * *

Tifa walked quietly behind Vincent and Cloud. They were still on their way to Cosmo Canyon and she was still trying figure out how to act like Vincent. Chaos and the others were still helping but trying to keep up with their almost constant rambling was proving to be quite a challenge.

'And if Yuffie comes up to talk to you, stare at her 'til she goes away.'

_Okay- _

**And if Cid tells you something say, 'That's nice Highwind' or something like that... **

_**Red's about the only one Vin can have an actual conversation with so you can talk to him freely. **_

_'Just as long as you use really big words no one can understand' _

_My vocabulary is kinda limited _

'That's too bad. I guess you can try using big words and act like you know what they mean.'

_**Or you could get a thesaurus **_

_And memorize it like, two seconds? I don't think so. _

_**You could sneak a look at it if you hide it under a table while you talk **_

**Give it up Galian, it's not gonna work. **

_**You got any better ideas? **_

**... **

_**Thought so. **_

_OKAY. Can we get back to the subject at hand here?!_, Tifa was starting to get irritated.

'What subject?'

_**Really, what are you talking about New Kid? **_

Tifa felt that if she could see them, she would slap them. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't, so she settled with seething angrily, _How do I act like Vincent? And I have a name you know! _

The demons completely ignored the last part of her comment.

_'It's easy New Kid! All you gotta do is stand there and mope. Every once in a while say something about Lucrecia or atoning for your sins.' _

'Yeah, basically. Beat yourself up over nothing and blame yourself for everyone else's faults.'

_**Especially Lu's and Seph's. I've gotten so tired of hearing Vincent blame himself for Lucrecia's lame-ass decision to submit herself to the Jenova Project! I mean, come on! It's not his damn fault his son's running around trying to destroy the planet! **_

Everyone was very silent for a moment.

**Smooth Galian... real smooth... **

_**Uh, did I say his son? I meant Lucrecia's son... yeah, that's right... I just said his son because... uh... because- **_

'Shut up. She already knows...'

Tifa was still getting over her shock. _Sephiroth is Vincent's son? No wonder he feels so horrible. Why doesn't he say something? I'm sure the other's would understand. If he's traveling with us to destroy him, that's proof enough he wants to help... _Then she realized Vincent's demons were ignoring her.

'I win.'

_'You cheated Chaos!' _

'I won fair and square. You're just jealous that's all.'

**There is no way I'm letting you walk around with MY chainsaw! **

'Not my fault you LOST. I'm so much better at poker than you are anyway.'

**It's not possible! I where a MASK, dammit! There's no way you can tell if I'm bluffing or not! **

'Maybe You lost because you started cracking up when you placed your bet. That and the fact that you made no effort to guard your thoughts when you were practically screaming 'they have no idea I'm bluffing' mentally.'

_**'He's got a point Hellmasker...' **_

Tifa couldn't stop the smile from forming. They were a lot different than she thought they would be. Sure, they weren't always helpful and sometimes they talked to much and made it hard for her to concentrate, but, they weren't that bad. _Now if only I could talk to Vincent... _

-----------------

They had finally gotten to Cosmo Canyon when Tifa gathered enough courage to talk to Vincent. "Vi-Tifa? Could I talk to you for a moment?" Vincent looked at her carefully before answering, _She knows something she doesn't want to tell me about_.

"Sure"

"Well, you see I was talking to your demons on the way here-"

"Ah. They're something else aren't they?"

"Definitely, but they brought up an interesting point... a-about... limit breaks...," She had a feeling she was lying terribly as watched Vincent study her again.

"I'm sure they did, but that's not what you wanted to talk to me about, is it?"

She sighed, "No. I... I know about Sephiroth."

* * *

I wanted to make it longer! I really did! And I ended with a cliffy! I'm so mean. I'll try to update sooner, promise! =] 


	4. Learning and Loving

Disclaimer: I don't FF7.

5 days! I'm sorry i updated late again! I went on an impromptu road trip with some friends (no one ever tells me these things!)

**Neko-Yuff16** ,**Zinkata** , and **Cattibrie393:** thanks for reviewing again =] I hope I didn't lose you after another late update.

**Fantasy-dreamz: **I always love seeing new readers review =D I'm glad my Tifa/Vin fic is making a good impression on you

**cammy: **I'm still getting new people! wow =D And the Seph-being-Vin's-son thing- I actually believe Sephiroth is Hojo's son (most of the time anyways) and I just made him Vincent's son in this one cuz I needed something interesting for Tifa and Vincent to talk about in this chapter =] and I agree. I think Vin/Tifa do look better together than Cloud/Tifa do.

* * *

_She knows. She knows he's my son, _Vincent was still trying to get over his shock. _How much did they tell her?! When I get back into my body someone is going to die... _

"Vincent? Uh, I mean, Tifa? Are you okay? I know know you probably don't want to talk about this... but, I think you'd be better off if you did. It must be hard for you to... to live with something like this and I just want you to know that want to help and-"

"It's... okay," Vincent made sure know one was eavesdropping before continuing, "Let's take this outside." He opened the door to the inn and walked out, making his way past the Cosmo Candle as Tifa ran to catch up.

"Where are we going?"

"Into the canyon."

"But, aren't we out far enough already?"

"I want to make sure no ones going to listen to our conversation."

They found a nice spot quite a bit away from Cosmo and sat down. Both were quiet as they watched the sun set, neither knowing what to say.

"How come you never said anything?"

Vincent looked at Tifa, "You were a terrorist group fighting against Shinra and Sephiroth. You already didn't like me for being an ex-Turk, what would you say if you knew I was Sephiroth's father as well?"

"You're our friend Vincent. I know I would have understood, I'm sure the others would've too. They accepted Cait Sith right?"

"Do you see Cait's son summoning Meteor and trying to destroy the planet?"

"Well...no, but-"

"Then my point has been proven. Cait Sith's little act of treachery is very different from mine."

Tifa stared at him for a while, trying to find a reason to continue. "I'm sure you've wanted to get this off you're chest for a while," actually she was just assuming, but it was worth a try, "So why don't you just tell me everything, I won't tell anyone else."

Vincent turned away to look at the sun. _Maybe I should. Dwelling on it hasn't really done me any good... _(it rhymes XD) He nodded, "Okay."

Tifa grinned, "Great! I'm so honored you trust me enough to share your secrets with me."

_Do I really trust her? I haven't trusted anyone since Lucrecia... No. I'm just telling her this because Chaos and the others are going to tell her anyways, _"Where should I start..."

"How about Nibelheim?"

"Sure... About thirty years ago, when I was a Turk, I was sent to Nibelheim to make sure no one tried to steal information from the Jenova Project. Back then Shinra had a lot more enemies, from what I've seen of Shinra today at least, and the Turks did a bit more to prevent attacks. The Turks aren't as messy as they used to be. That's probably because Shinra started to rely on SOLDIER more after Sephiroth became general. Anyways, I was in Nibel watching Gast, Hojo, and Lucrecia at the Shinra mansion for about a year. Lucrecia and I had been together for two years, but in that year at the mansion we got closer than we probably should have.

"She got pregnant and Hojo got mad at me because he claimed it would interfere with her efficiency when working. That, and he liked Lucrecia too. He was always bugging me because he didn't think a Turk with a scientist was right. He eventually found the perfect way to spite me. He talked to Lucrecia about submitting herself and her child to the Jenova project. They had tested Jenova cells on humans and wondered how powerful someone would be if they were born with them. I tried to convince Lucrecia not to do it but she loved science so much she was willing to risk it. They went on with the project and Lucrecia died and the child became an experiment at birth.

"When Gast told me Lucrecia was gone I went straight to Hojo without a gun," Vincent laughed bitterly, "Imagine that, one of the best Turks of all time gets himself killed because he lets his emotions get in the way of common sense. All Hojo did was give me that 'she and I are both scientists' speech Lucrecia gave me when she let herself become an experiment. I think I got so mad I tried to kill him, I can't really remember anymore. He shot me then. He had made that bullet especially for me, he told me himself. It had been a poisoned bullet, made to kill me with one shot. It did. Yes, it worked just as expected. But, he brought me back and made me an experiment too. I accepted it. I let Lucrecia die and I let Sephiroth suffer at the hands Hojo. It was my punishment..." Vincent was depressed, but he had to admit, it DID feel good to tell someone.

"Gods Vincent... that's horrible. You didn't deserve that. Hojo..," she clenched her fists, "That bastard! He deserved to die! If I had known your story earlier Vincent, I would have punched him harder when we fought him!"

"Hey Tifa! Vincent!" They both turned to see Cloud running towards them. _Oh great.... just what I need _, Vincent thought to himself as Cloud stopped in front of them.

"Man...-pant- why....are you.....-gasp- all... the way out...here...?"

Tifa smirked at Vincent from behind Cloud, "I think I'll leave you two alone," she got up and brushed herself off before walking away with a sweep of Vincent's cloak.

_Thanks a lot Tifa..._, Vincent barely stopped himself from glaring at her back when Cloud sat down in Tifa's spot.

"You've been hanging out with him a lot lately, Tifa. Is there something going on between you two? Something... I should maybe... know about?"

Vincent arched an eyebrow, _Is someone feeling jealous? _"No... why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. I was just curious. You've never talked to him before, well, no one really does... he kinda freaks me out, you know? Red can talk to him and he seems to get along with Cid surprisingly well. I just... wanted to know why you two suddenly get along so well."

"So, basically, you want to control who I become friends with and because you don't really have the guts to tell Vincent to stop talking to me you want to stop me from talk him. Correct?"

"Yes... NO! No! I meant no."

"Is that so..."

"Are you feeling okay...?"

"I'm feeling fine Cloud."

"...Alright," he looked at the horizon, the sun had gone but the colors remained. The oranges, pinks, and reds streaked across the sky like paint on a canvas. "Tifa?"

"Hm?"

"I owe you a lot. I probably wouldn't even be here right now if it wasn't for you. I never realized how screwed up I was until you sorted everything out for me when we were in the lifestream."

"Um... yeah..."

"And I just want you to know that I'm sorry for acting stupid when you asked me about the promise we made. You know, when I first joined Avalanche? It seems so long ago... but, I want you to know that I remember. You still remember, right?"

Vincent didn't know WHAT Cloud was talking about and to make things worse it sounded kinda private. _Should I try to bluff my way out of this or should I tell him the truth..., _"Of course. How could I forget?" _Bluff it is. _

"Yeah. Don't worry Tifa I'll always be there for you. If you're ever in trouble, you can count on me."

"Thanks Cloud... that means a lot to me," _Is their relationship really this sappy? _

"No problem Tif," Cloud took Vincent's hand in his.

Vincent tried not to flinch, _Human contact. Not good _"Yeah... uh.... look Cloud... I just remembered I have to ask... Yuffie something... yeah. So, I gotta go. Bye!" Vincent ran back to Cosmo Canyon as quickly as he could with a skirt on, _Stupid skirt... I can't believe Tifa can actually fight in this thing... _

---------------

Cloud watched Vincent leave in confusion, "Huh. I wonder why she was acting so weird... and why did she stick up for Vincent?! Maybe she likes him.... No way! She likes me... right?" he thought to himself quietly before jumping up and yelling, "Valentine! He's gonna get it if he thinks he can take Tifa from me!"

* * *

Woah. that was... kinda long... XD

I'm probably going to make this a Vin/Tifa so I decided 'What the heck. Let's see what happens if Cloud gets thrown in too.' And I'm almost positive Vincent and Tifa will find out why they've switched in the next chapter (I've been holding it off for so long XD) I just wanted something Vincent centered in this chap.

Please review =]


	5. The Reason Why

Disclaimer: I don't dance

I wasn't satisfied with the last chapter so I decided to update again =] thanks for all the reviews! And **Aya-TheLostOne** thanks for reviewing! I love seeing new people every chapter =]

* * *

Tifa stood in front of the mirror and studied her reflection. Well, Vincent's reflection, but for now, it was hers.

She frowned.

Vincent frowned.

'Vincent's more of a blank expression person.'

_Well, that's nice and all but I'm a very expressive person. I don't do blank. _

'Well, you're going to have to try or else everyone's going to notice that you're not Vincent.'

Tifa sighed, _Fine! Uh, this switching body thing sucks. It's so hard! _She scowled at the mirror and watched as Vincent scowled too. Tifa almost jumped back in fear. _Vincent looks very scary when he's mad. _

'He acts scary too. Consider yourself lucky, you haven't seen it yet.'

_I'll take your word for it _, she smiled and went back to looking at the mirror. _Oh, wow. Vincent sure looks nice when he smiles..._, She paused, _Wait. What did I just say? _

'You said that Vincent looks nice when he smiles.'

_Hm... well, he does. In fact, he's kinda cute. I never realized that... he always has that cloak on. _

'Ooo, does someone have a crush on Vinnie?'

Tifa blushed furiously, _What?! Of course not! I like Cloud. I've liked Cloud ever since we were kids... _

'Right...,' Chaos grinned. It looked like life with the New Kid would be more interesting than he originally thought.

_Shut up Chaos! I'm glad you think this is funny! Laugh while you can 'cause it's NOT TRUE! _

_'Did someone just say New Kid likes Vincent?' _

'Yeah Deathy, that was me. New Kid over here apparently has the hots for Vin. She's just trying to deny it.'

_'Oh. Denial's never good...,' _crunching sounds soon followed his comment.

_...Death Gigas? Are you... eating something? _

_'Yeah. Imaginary popcorn. It's not real food but it's better than nothing around here... want some?' _

_...No, it's okay. _

**Hey **

_Hey Hellmasker. _

**I was just wondering if you're ever going to take a shower. **

_Of course! In fact I think I'm gonna take one right now! _

**You do that New Kid. **

Tifa had almost made it to the bathroom and was just starting to unbutton her shirt when she realized, _You know what? I'm in Vincent's body. _

'No. Really?' Chaos rolled his eyes.

_I'm sure I don't need a shower that bad... _

'You probably don't. I mean you only walked from Nibelheim to here. Yeah, you're probably smelly, sweaty, and dirty. I mean, all that that dust in the Canyon was bound to do some damage but, I'm sure you could wear those clothes for another week or so.'

_ALRIGHT! I'll take the stupid shower! _

-------------------

Little did Tifa know Vincent was having the same problem she had. _I'm sure Tifa would like to be clean, but, I have to respect her privacy... I'll just close my eyes or something. _He stared and the door for a couple more minutes, _Come on Valentine. She's just a woman._

But perhaps she was something more?

_Uh! I'll just take the damn shower. I'm sure it won't be that bad... _Vincent opened the door and prepared himself for his shower.

_Maybe I should meditate first... I think my mind could use some calming._

--------------------

Tifa had finished dressing and was combing her hair when Chaos popped back into her head.

'Did you enjoy your shower?'

_It was fine. Can we stop talking about this? _

'Well I just wanted to check because your crushing on Vincent and stuff...'

Tifa groaned in frustration, _I don't have a crush on Vincent! _She tried to guard her thoughts and block him out.

'Hm. Amateur. I'm gonna leave you alone before you kill yourself...'

Tifa put down the brush she was using and slid on the claw and the cloak. "No wait. I forgot the bandana," She walked to the bedside table and picked up the red strip of cloth. She tried to put it on when she realized that her claw was getting in the way. She took of the claw, put on the bandana, and put the claw back on before sighing.

"Vincent, Why do you wear so much?!" She finally walked out of the door, trying to walk like Vincent, silently, but so far it wasn't working. _How can you walk silently with steel-toed boots? _She was so deep into her thoughts, she didn't notice Red until she tripped over him.

"Oh shit!" _That wasn't very Vincent-like, _"Sorry Red!"

Red groaned as he got up, "It's okay, Vincent... Actually I was just looking for you."

"Really?" Tifa was beginning to get worried, she remembered Galian Beast talking about conversations no one could understand. She was sure that no one included her.

"Yes. I also wanted to talk to Tifa. Do you know where she is?"

"I'm here," Vincent walked up to them.

Red nodded, "Good. I want you two to come with me."

Tifa and Vincent looked at each other before following. Red eventually brought them to the Observatory and closed to door. "I know about you," he looked at them seriously, "I know you switched bodies."

Vincent resisted the urge to sigh, _First Tifa finds out Sephiroth's my son, now Red knows we switched, what next? They find out I dated with Scarlet when I was a Turk and that she's actually older than she looks? _

"Oh, and Tifa, or should I say Vincent? I found an interesting little article on the internet about you dating Scarlet. How old is she anyways?"

_I was kidding! _"Older than me."

Red nodded, "I see."

"Is it really that obvious?" Tifa frowned, she thought they had been doing pretty good.

"To me, yes. But I don't think the others have noticed. But that's not exactly why I brought you here. I think I might've found out why you switched."

Tifa's head shot up, "Really?!"

Red nodded again, but not before staring for a bit at a seemingly enthusiastic Vincent, "Yes Tifa. Now be quiet for a moment and listen to the cries of the Planet."

They stopped to listen. The ghastly cries sounding a bit more cheerful and amused. After a while Tifa decided to speak up, "They sound different. The Planet sounds... happier."

"After I heard this I went straight to the library to look it up. Luckily, other incidents like this have been recorded. Sometimes the Planet gets bored and likes to play with the things living on it. Sort of like playing matchmaker with people it thinks are compatible."

Vincent had the sinking feeling he didn't want to ask the question he was about to ask, "How do we switch back?"

Red turned to him, "Well you have to fall in love."

Tifa stared at him in shock, "You just can't ask people to fall in love! Besides I love Cloud."

"Well the Planet seems to think Vincent would be better for you, so if you ever want to switch back, I suggest you start getting to know each other."

* * *

They finally know why they switched =D Now all I have to do is think of what to do in the next chap =] I hope you liked it!

Please review, I live on them =]


	6. Reflecting kinda

Disclaimer: I don't own

Hey! I felt the need to update. One because I have to go to party in like, an hour and if I update tomorrow I would be updating on the fifth day since I last updated (I've done that too many times). Two, I got so many wonderful reviews =](thanks!). And three, Aya kidnapped Vincent and is keeping him hostage XD

**Aubyrn:** Thanks =D I'm glad you think my story's better! That makes me feel good knowing someone thinks my fic is better than someone else's =]

**Mel:** Wow! There are a lot of Vin/Tifa fics in the world and mine's your fav XD wow I'm honored!

**megan:** I didn't expect well written XD I'm so glad you like it!

**Dragon Girl323:** My fic is cute! Thanks =] I actually think this fic has a lot of reviews! At least more than I thought it would get XD

I hope you like this chapter! Sorry if it's a bit on he short side. I've got a party to get ready for!

* * *

'The Planet sucks.'

Tifa nodded in agreement, _Yes it does. _

'Yep. Now you have a reason to hate the Planet too.'

_And what's your reason? _

'Look at me! Look at us actually... All four of us suck in some freaky ex-Turk's body. Not like I have anything against Vincent... he's actually a pretty nice guy once you get to know him.'

_The Planet doesn't have anything to do with that. Hojo's the one who put you in Vincent's body, right? _

Chaos sighed, 'Shows what you know.... It's like this, One day, a gazillion years ago, I died. I'm hanging out in the Lifestream, minding my own business when the Planet gets this great and wonderful idea and puts me in a summon materia. I somehow end up over be the Nibel Mountains and Hojo, of all people, finds me and takes me back to Nibelheim. He somehow gets me out, don't ask me how, I don't know about all that science stuff, and puts me in a syringe! Like that was any better than condensed mako! He injects me into Vincent, who already has three other demons in him, and we all became one big happy family. The end.'

_Wow. What about the rest of you? Do you hate the Planet too? _

**Galian does. **

_**Yeah. Hojo was studying the mako in Nibel's reactor and took a sample of it home with him. I just HAPPENED to be in that sample. The Planet hates me or something... **_

_How about you Deathy? _Tifa was beginning to realize how comfortable she was with Vincent's demons.

_'I was a monster created by Hojo. That's all really...' _

**That's actually pretty unique compared to the rest of us. I used to be human. Some Wutain guy actually. Yeah... I'm not really sure what happened to me. **

_Oh! That's horrible! _

**Not really **

'Because he used to be human, Hellmasker's the only one who knows how to write. With his hands anyway. I can control a pen with my mind but it doesn't always come out very neat...'

"Hey Vin! Wha'chya doin'?"

Tifa sat up on her bed and saw Cid. _Crap! What do I say? _She waited for Chaos or one of the others to say something but they were silent. _Thanks a lot guys... _

"Your not thinking about that Lucrecia chick again are you? Damn Vin! Ya gotta get over her! Go get yourself a girlfriend or somethin'. Like Tifa! I'm sure she'd go out with you. She'd just have to realize Cloud ain't right for her. And you'd have to stop yourself from biting her neck," Cid laughed and walked over to the window before opening it and throwing his cigarette out. "Ain't that right Vampy," Cid reached for his goggle strap to get another cig. He searched for one for a couple of minutes before realizing there wasn't one there. "Shit! Where'd I put it? I bet ninja-bitch took it! Goddamn brat, throws up on my Highwind then takes my cigs? That ain't right... I'm gonna throw her skinny ass off the fuckin' roof next time I see her," He stormed out of the room before Tifa could say anything.

'That was interesting.'

Tifa scowled, _Thanks for deserting me._

'Well he didn't make you talk did he? I don't see what your so mad about.'

_What if he did make me say something? What then??? _

'Well he didn't so you don't have to worry about it. Besides, did you hear what he said? Cid thinks Cloud isn't right for for you.'

Tifa hesitated before answering, _So? What does he know? _

'Aw, come on New Kid. This switching back thing shouldn't be too hard for you. You're already crushing on Vincent.'

_Am NOT! _She quietly added, _....Even if he is really hot... _

'What was that?' Chaos grinned.

_Nothing! I like Cloud! _

'Admit it!'

_No. _

_**Admit it **_

_NO. _

_'You like Vincent' _

_NO I DON'T! _

**Yes you do New Kid! **

"NO!!! AND MY NAME IS TIFA!!!"

Everyone was quiet for a while while Tifa panted heavily.

**You don't have to yell. Not out loud anyway... **

_Shut up. _

-----------------

Vincent sat in his room quietly. Each passing thought was making him more and more depressed. _How can I love Tifa? I love and always will love Lucrecia. Am I being punished for my sins again? I wouldn't be surprised.... I have so many sins. And now I have another... I have dragged Tifa into something she doesn't need... _He looked at his reflection. Tifa's usually pleasant face looked sad, depressed, and blank all at the same time.

_Valentine. Your going to have to learn how to smile. _

Vincent nodded to himself silently. He was going to get them to switch back one way or another. _Tifa loves Cloud, Cloud loves Tifa, I love Lucrecia, and Lucrecia is dead. Maybe we are all lying to ourselves... The Planet thinks Tifa and I are compatible... is it possible? _He touched the mirror to make sure he wasn't have a dream. It was solid. The glass felt cool against his warm fingers as he ran a hand over Tifa's reflected face.

_I will switch us back. If not for me, then for Tifa. Such a kind woman deserves at least that much. _He stepped away from the mirror to look out the window, Meteor's ominous form was still hanging in the sky, patiently waiting to crash into the Planet and blow it to smithereens. Vincent stared at it for a moment.

_Shouldn't we be doing something about that...? _

* * *

Please review =] reviews are inspiring


	7. Cloudy thoughts

Disclaimer: Square owns FFVII not me.

I've been so busy! I'm sorry this chapter's short, I'm suffering from a slight case of writersblock XD But I'm not going to stop this fic anytime soon (I hope). And thank you for all the reviews =] They make me so happy!

* * *

"Alright. Red's finished with whatever he had to do here so we're gonna head back to Nibelheim."

"Can we take the Highwind this time? I don't want to walk anymore."

Cloud sighed, "Yuffie, we already went though this... you get motion sickness anyways. I don't see why you'd even want to fly," he paused, "Oh. And the Highwind is back in Nibelheim"

A series of groans answered him, "Quit complaining and split up. Tifa, Vincent you're with me. Again."

Barret didn't move, " 'Ey, when are we gonna fight Sephiroth?"

Everyone turned to Cloud expectantly, mumbling their agreement. "We'll go later. I don't think we're ready yet."

"What?! We've defeated da WEAPONS an' we all got our limit breaks and shit. We look ready ta me."

Cloud knew they were probably as ready as they were going to get but Tifa had been acting strangely and he wanted to know what was going on. _I have to make sure she not with Vincent... _"Well let's mosey!"

He turned to Tifa and Vincent, both had suddenly appeared behind him, and studied them carefully. "Are you guys okay?" They nodded, "If you say so."

Vincent watched as Cloud turned to him. Cloud's eye twitched and he had a 'I-know-what-you're-up-to-and-I-want-you-to-stop' look on his face.

Vincent couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, "What about you Cloud? Are you feeling okay?"

"Of course I am. Why do ask Tif?"

Vincent wasn't convinced, "Nothing."

Cloud's face now looked surprisingly friendly, "Okay. Make sure you have everything, I can wait."

Vincent nodded and walked over to the Candle, but not before glancing at Tifa. Tifa got the message and followed him, not noticing Cloud observing them quietly.

"What is it Vincent?"

"I was thinking about our limit breaks."

"Oh yeah... how do I transform?"

"The demons can handle it. Just let them take control."

"That doesn't sound to hard," Tifa looked relived, "What about you? Do you know all my limit breaks?"

"No."

"Okay. They're Beat Rush, Somersault, Waterkick, Meteodrive, Dolphin Blow, Meteor Strike, and Final Heaven, in that order."

Vincent was silent for a couple of seconds, "Care to repeat that? Slowly if you will."

"Sure, Beat Rush, Somersault, and Waterkick are the first three."

"Okay."

"Then Meteodrive, Dolphin Blow, Meteor Strike, and Final Heaven."

"....Alright. Let's hope I don't have to limit break anytime soon..."

----------------

Tifa followed Cloud and Vincent as they walked through the Canyon. She was, once again, trying to practice walking silently. Holding back a groan of frustration as her boots clicked on the ground, she decided to complain to the demons.

_This is impossible! How does Vincent do it?! Does he like... float or something? _

'He could float... fly, whatever... but that's not why he can walk silently.'

_Then how? It's so obvious I'm not Vincent because I can't keep quiet. _

'Then go ask Vincent about it.'

Tifa glanced at Vincent and Cloud again. They were steadily getting closer together and Vincent was trying to put some distance between them.

_He looks kinda busy. _

'Have you noticed how weird Cloud's been acting?'

_Not really. _

**He thinks you and Vincent are together **, Hellmasker sounded amused.

_Well we don't really have a choice do we? _

_'He's jealous.' _

_Who? Vincent? _Was it just her or did she sound a little to hopeful? _The Planet's just messing with my head... that's all. _

_**No, Cloud. **_

_Why? He-he likes me?! _

Chaos rolled his eyes, 'No. Really?'

_Oh that's horrible! I have to love Vincent to switch back! _

'Horrible? I wouldn't call it that. I think of it more as... entertaining rather than horrible.'

_The Planet apparently doesn't know what it's doing. If I like Cloud and Cloud likes me then we're in love, right? _

**You want to know what I think? I think you love Cloud like a brother and you're only saying you LOVE him because it's like an obsession to you. Cloud saved you're life when you were in the Nibel reactor all those years ago and you feel the need to pay him back. Cloud likes you because he's also obsessing over you in a way. **

'Wow Hellmasker, I never knew you were so insightful'

**Well, I have to spend my free time doing something. **

'Very true'

_You think I'm obsessing over Cloud?! That's stupid! And Cloud definitely isn't obsessing over me. _

**Why did he try to join SOLDIER? **

_To get me to notice him. _

**When he went back to Nibelheim, why did he hide his face? **

_Because he was too ashamed to let me see that he didn't make it into SOLDIER _

**Why did he get into a dress back at Wall Market? **

_Aeris made him... _

**If Aeris told him to jump into the Lifestream, would he do it? **

_Probably not... _

**But maybe if you were trapped in the dark, toxic, mako-filled depths of the Lifestream he would. Do you agree? **

Tifa didn't want to argue with Hellmasker. Especially when there was so much evidence against her. But she didn't like to second guess herself either, _I love Cloud_.

**You're still denying it? **

_**You're never gonna get your body back with an attitude like that. **_

_'Hey, that almost rhymed.' _

_**I know! **_

Galian Beast and Death Gigas started laughing.

Tifa sighed decided to go talk to Vincent, _If we don't switch back fast who knows what will happen! _She picked up her pace and caught up with him quickly.

"Tifa? Can I talk to you?"

Vincent turned around, "Sure."

They walked away from Cloud stopped. Cloud watched them suspiciously, waiting for anything that proved they were a couple. If only he could hear them.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Vincent, I love you."

Vincent arched an eyebrow, something he seemed to be doing very often, "I love you too, Tifa."

They waited.

"Damn. Nothing happened."

"I guess the Planet knows if we mean it or not."

Tifa sighed, "Well it was worth a try..."

* * *

Short! I know! I'll try to update sooner... and I'll definitely try to make the next chapter longer! XD

Please review =]


	8. More Discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII

Hey! =] I'm sorry I took so long. I'm not sure if it was the same for you but wasn't letting me log in. And sorry this chapter is so short. I just had to update! And I'm suffering from writersblock again.

**Tifa246:** I'm glad you like it =] thanks for reviewing!

**fake recordss:** cool =] and I don't have too many stories to look at XD.

Thank you **Neko-Yuff16**and **Aubryn** for putting me on your watch lists =] and double thanks to **Dragon Girl323** for putting this fic on your favs AND for putting me on your watch list =]

**Neko-Yuff16** I'm not sure what's going to happen to Cloud... I haven't thought that far yet =] but we'll see

And for **BloodyDice:**

'Chaos'

**Hellmasker **

_'Death Gigas' _

_**Galian Beast **_

I tried to mention their names more when they talk so you wouldn't be so confused =]

* * *

They had finally made it back to Nibelheim. Tifa was in her room thinking about Vincent. If they were ever going to switch back, they'd better start trying soon.

_What do I know about Vincent? Well I know he's depressed about Lucrecia, Sephiroth's his son, he was experimented on by Hojo, and he slept in a coffin for a really long time... _

'Need help?' Chaos asked.

_Yeah. What does Vincent like? _

'Vincent likes lots of things. Be more specific.'

_Uh, okay. What's his favorite color? _

'I thought that was obvious... he likes black. But he also likes red so I guess he has two favorite colors.'

_Does he has a soft side? He's so quiet it's hard to tell. _

**Of course he does! You wanna know what Vin has a soft spot for? **

_Yes! _

**Vincent loves PUPPIES! **

_You're lying. Stop fooling around! This is very important! _

**I'm telling the truth! **

'Hellmasker's right. Vincent does have a soft spot for puppies.'

_He DOES?! _Tifa squealed mentally, _That's so CUTE! I never knew! _

'It's not exactly something he goes around telling people.'

_Vincent likes puppies! That's so sweet. Does he have a puppy? _

'He had one when he was a kid.'

_This is starting to get very interesting, what else can you tell me? _

**_He's a chocolate freak_**, Galian Beast decided to join in.

_'He can't resist chocolate,' _Death Gigas added.

**Like brownies! Vincent likes brownies. **

_You're kidding! Puppies AND chocolate?! This is too much... _Tifa smiled contently as she thought of Vincent playing with puppies and eating chocolate ice cream.

_Deep down he must be a really nice guy... _

------------------

Vincent leaned against a wall while he thought about Tifa. He didn't know much about her, only what he observed when Tifa talking to someone or deep in thought.

_And what HAVE I observed? Well, she's a beautiful young woman who loves making others happy_... He thought about a day where Tifa had tried to make him happy. She didn't do a very good job, but it had been quite amusing and he had appreciated her attempts. His train of thought was suddenly cut short when he felt something warm and wet slide down his leg. He looked down and touched the red substance. Holding it up to his nose, he sniffed.

Blood.

Vincent tried to keep calm, _Why is there blood? Maybe I'm bleeding internally? Am I... dying?! No I'm not dying, Tifa is! Or... Tifa's body at least... I have to call her! _He ran over to his PHS and dialed Tifa's number, all he got was a busy signal.

_Who would be calling her at this time! Oh, wait... I have Tifa's phone, dammit! I just called myself... _He dialed his number instead and waited for Tifa to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Tifa?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to come to my room right away. I think your body is dying."

"What?! Okay I'll be right there!"

-----------------

Tifa ran down the halls as fast as she could. She had to get to Vincent fast! _If he dies we won't be able to switch back! _

'If he dies you won't be able to tell him how you feel.'

_Right!... Wait, NO! _

Chaos sighed, 'Still in denial? This is getting old...'

"Vincent?"

_Oh no... I don't have time for this, I have to help Vincent!_

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go help Vi-Tifa!"

Cloud looked suspicious. Again! "Really?"

"Yes. Look. Let's talk about this later, okay?"

"Wait-"

Tifa was already gone.

-------------------

She finally made it to Vincent's room and opened the door. She searched the dark and spotted him next to the bathroom.

"Vincent! Are you okay?" She walked up to him and checked for injuries. "How do you know you're, er, I'm dying?"

Vincent showed her the blood on his leg, "Blood."

Tifa realized what the blood was REALLY for, "Um... Uh... I'm not sure...... how I can, er... explain this," Tifa had turned beat red, "It's uh, THAT time of month... you know, when girls go through mood swings and stuff... and um..."

'You mean Vincent's gonna be moodier than usual?'

_Quiet Chaos. _

Vincent was starting to get it. There was a time almost every month where Lucrecia had gotten really moody. She didn't like to talk about it, claimed it was too embarrassing.

"Lucrecia went though the same thing."

Tifa hoped she didn't have to explain it to him, it was embarrassing enough already, "So I don't have to explain it to you?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I think you should know about this if you want to make it though the week."

"Okay, it's called menstruation or as most of us like to call it our period..."

----------------------

"...And so you can use either tampons or pads, I would suggest pads since your new to this and tampons take a while to get used to, okay?"

Vincent was blushing hard, "Uh, uh, sure... whatever..." _Now I understand why Lucrecia never said anything. Why did I have to be turned WOMAN! As if taking a shower wasn't enough... _

* * *

I'm sorry you didn't get to see too much of Cloud's jealousy =] I'll put more of that in the next chap. Along with more of Tifa talking to the demons.

As for the period thing XD I'm going through 'that time of month' and I decided to have Vincent suffer with me (But I do feel kinda bad for him.) I'll try to update sooner. As long as doesn't start acting up again =]

Please Review =]


	9. Presents

Disclaimer: Look at the other chaps.

-gasp- 9 days! 9 days people! I'm SO SORRY! I've just been so busy (and about to get busier, but don't worry! It shouldn't affect my updates in any way.) And as you know I've been trying to fight writersblock. Writersblock is so evil! I did some brainstorming yesterday, not something I like to do because I like write things off the top of my head, but I HAD to try out my new clipboard XD So I sorted out all my ideas... and I got... this chapter =]

Thank you again for all the reviews! You seemed to like the last chapter =P I liked it too, though I must say I started to like it less after about the fourth time reading this fic through when I was trying to come up with ideas...

**Keiei:** OMG! You've been here since chapter five and I've never responded?! I'm sorry! You should've said something! I'm glad you like it =] And I'm trying to make the chapters longer but I've been suffering from writersblock lately... Don't worry I'm not stopping this fic, I AM going to finish =]

**Emri**: WOW! You reviewed almost all my chapters! At once too! And all of them are surprisingly lengthy. Absolutely amazing... Even I can't do that XD And you're not getting on my nerves, there's a reason I don't block anonymous reviews =] And thank you for also reviewing my one-shot =D

**Tifa Valentine:** Thanks! Funniest chapter you've ever read, eh? I'll try to keep it up =] But this chap isn't as funny XD

**Enlightenment of the Truth:** Thanks for reviewing! And LOL I think almost everyone liked the part about the period XD and make sure you update your fic soon =]

And thank you **cobalt dragonfly** for adding me to your watch list =]

After reading all of your wonderful reviews I had to update. I was inspired further when Elise Clay updated Oh My Lord Valentine. I know you people are like, "What?! You like yaoi?! How is it possible?!" And you might never read this fic again (No! Don't leave me!) but as much of a yaoi fan I am the closest this fic is ever going to get to yaoi is Cloud flirting with Vincent in Tifa's body (but, he doesn't know what going on...) so don't worry, this fic is strictly Tifa/Vincent. Along with all that extra Cloti stuff...

* * *

"Tifa."

Tifa turned to see Red in the doorway of her room, "Hey Red!"

Red nodded and closed the door carefully before jumping up on the bed next to her, "How has it been going with Vincent?"

"There hasn't been much progress. I love Cloud and I'm pretty sure Vincent still likes Lucrecia..."

"I see. Have you two even tried to get closer?"

"I've learned about what Vincent likes."

"Really? And what does he like?"

Tifa started grinning, "Puppies and chocolate."

Red snorted, "Your not serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Puppies? No wonder we get along so well," Red was smiling too.

Tifa sighed, "I don't know how we're going to get through this."

Red watched her, a knowing look in his eye, "Don't worry. You will. Why do you go do something with him?"

"I don't think I'm ready to do anything with Vincent yet. Besides I don't really think he's in the mood. He's experiencing his first period."

Red coughed, "I did NOT need to know that..."

"Oh, Sorry."

"It's okay."

Tifa stared at the wall in thought, "You know... I might not be ready to do anything WITH Vincent, but I think I might be able to do something FOR him..."

----------------

Vincent walked down the hall trying to ignore the pain in his lower abdomen.

"Tifa? We really need to talk."

Vincent groaned quietly to himself, _I am NOT in the mood to talk to Cloud right now...,_ "What do you want?"

"It's about you and Vincent-"

"That again?! Gods Cloud! Nothing is going on between us," _Arg, stupid cramps!_ "Dammit! Go away!"

Cloud stared in shock, "Woah, Tifa if you didn't want to talk, you could've just said so...," he went back to his room leaving Vincent feeling guilty.

"Cloud! I'm... sorry. It's just these stupid cramps..."

Cloud turned around, "Oh! I understand. So... you want to go out somewhere? There's a pretty nice cafe down the street if you want to go."

Vincent was feeling guilty, but not THAT guilty, "I'm kind of tired maybe later?" _Like when you're actually talking to Tifa..._

Cloud looked disappointed, "Alright. Later then."

"Yeah, whatever."

They went their separate ways, Vincent headed towards the kitchen, _Need... chocolate..._

---------------

'Human emotions are so annoying.'

_Sometimes maybe... but emotions are wonderful!_

'Vincent doesn't need them. Look where love got him."

_Vincent needs emotions now doesn't he? If he wants the others to think he's me he's going to have to show some."_

'Well, if you didn't have emotions he would have to.'

_He needs to love if he wants his body back._'So do you.'

Tifa growled quietly. Beaten at her own game.

'What are we doing out here anyways?'

_You'll see_, She walked down the street and stopped in front of the store she had been looking for.

**A pet store?**

_Yep._

**_Is this really the time to go pet shopping?_**

_It is if I want to get closer to Vincent._

_'We're getting VINCENT a pet?!'_

_Not just a pet, a puppy!_

She walked into the store and headed straight for the dogs. Lots of cute little puppies and lots of barking. She looked at the Golden Retriever puppies, "So cute!"

"Uh, can I help you?"

Tifa looked up to see the manager watching her. He looked a bit scared and confused, after all, what kind of tall, scary, cloak wearing guy calls puppies cute?

"No. I'm fine."

"Okay," he walked away quickly, Vincent's glowing red eyes starting to get to him.

Tifa shrugged and turned back to the puppies, _What does Vincent like?_

'As long as it's a dog he doesn't care.'

_Hmm..._, She spotted some German Shepherd puppies and smiled. They were so ADORABLE! _AWWW!!! Vincent won't be able to resist one of these!_ She picked one up, glad that she had forgotten to put on Vincent's claw, and held it up to her face. The puppy tilted it's head and licked her nose. Tifa chuckled, "You're perfect!" She rushed over to the cash register, the sooner she got to Vincent the better.

"That would be 700 gil."

She handed him the money and walked out of the shop.

_Now to find Vincent!_

----------------

Vincent sat on the bar stool and licked his ice cream. He loved chocolate. _And as long as I'm Tifa I don't have to hide it!_

Just then Tifa burst through the door and walked up to Vincent, hands behind her back, "Hi!"

"...Hi," He licked his ice cream again noticing that Tifa had taken off his cloak, "What's behind your back?"

Tifa grinned, "A present."

Now Vincent was curious, "For me?"

Tifa nodded.

"Well, what is it?"

Tifa brought whatever it was from behind her back and held it up to Vincent.

Vincent gasped and almost dropped his wonderful ice cream, "A puppy!"

"And he's all yours!"

Vincent's lips twitched before he let out a brilliant grin, "He's so cute!"

Tifa was too surprised to speak.

"What?"

"You're... smiling!"

"Is they're something wrong with that?"

"No! I've just... never seen you smile before."

"Well you still haven't. I'm in your body so you're just watching yourself smile."

Tifa frowned, "Well, you're still smiling."

Vincent was feeling a whole lot better now that he had a new puppy and invited Tifa to sit next to him, "You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to do something nice for you... and I found out you liked puppies so..."

Vincent smiled softly, "Thank you."

"No problem!"

"...Want some ice cream?"

"Sure."

* * *

Have you ever seen a German Shepherd puppy?! They're so cute! XD And If you look at the other chapters you might notice that I've fixed all the mistakes I could find =]

Please review =D 


	10. Preparation Time

Disclaimer: I do indeed own a copy of FF7 =] But Square REALLY owns FF7

Yes! I have no writersblock to interfere with this or the next chapter! I now where I'm going with this story! Kinda... Thank you for the reviews I'm almost to 70! It's absolutely amazing! And because I'm in such a wonderful mood I shall write responses to your reviews =D Why? 'Cuz I feel like it.

**Neko-Yuff16:** Lol! I know! To me it just seems appropriate, I think Vincent SHOULD like puppies and chocolate. Though that might have something to do with puppies and chocolate being two of my favorite thing XD

**Dragon Girl323:** It's is cute isn't it =] And PMSing XD lol, I hear that a lot. I'm so happy you think this story is getting better! I wasn't sure whether I was going to far or not. Hopefully this chapter won't destroy the betterness XD

**Emri:** Hi again =D A picture would've rocked. But you're your toughest critic right? I know I'm always hard on my art (I don't think I'm too good either XD) In fact I believe that one-shot was inspired by a pic I drew but I can't really remember... If you really want to see Cloud back off of Vincent (if only for a bit) I think you'll like this chap. That was sweet of Tifa wasn't it =]. And I agree, I think he likes being Tifa too, if only for the chocolate XD lol.

**Mel:** Vincent with an army of puppies?! In a town made of chocolate?!Too Cute! XD I can't get that out of my head either now! I think that's a good thing =D

**Necromancer Aiko666:** New reviewer =D love your name by the way! And you just reviewed today so hope this is soon enough for you XD

And I apologize beforehand for my cruelty to Cloud XD

* * *

"And then I tripped over Red and fell flat on my face!" Tifa started laughing and paused to eat more ice cream.

Vincent grinned and shoved another spoonful of the chocolatey goodness into him mouth while petting his new puppy. They had been sharing stories and eating ice cream for the past forty-five minutes and surprisingly, no one had caught them yet. Tifa was a very interesting person who had many pleasant stories to tell. Many of them including Cloud and sappiness, both which he didn't care too much about, but Tifa seemed to be enjoying herself so he didn't interrupt.

"So what about you? Anything interesting happen to you when you were a Turk?"

"Mm... not really. If there was anything I can't remember it now."

"Oh," Tifa tried to hide her disappointment. She had been looking forward to learning something knew about Vincent.

"Though there was this one time I went to the Gold Saucer with Lucrecia and some friends of mine. Lucrecia and I ended up in that play, you know, at the Event Square? Yeah, that had been pretty degrading..."

Tifa laughed again and looked at his puppy, "Do you have a name for him yet?"

"It think I'll name him... Nightmare."

Tifa rolled her eyes, _Typical Vincent_. "How about something a bit less morbid?"

Vincent frowned, "What, you have something against Nightmare?"

"Er... no."

"Good."

Tifa sighed, well it WAS his dog.

Vincent got up and threw the empty ice cream box (What do you call it? A carton?) away. "We should get going. We're lucky nobody walked in on us."

"Alright, how about we hang out later?"

Vincent thought about it for a moment, his cramps weren't really bothering him anymore... "Sure."

"What time, seven?

"Yeah."

"Okay, well see you later then!"

-------------------

Cloud was sitting on his bed, thinking about Tifa and Vincent again when he heard someone coming down the hall, _Maybe it's Tifa..._ He got up and looked out into the hall and saw Tifa with a puppy he had never seen before. He didn't know Tifa had a puppy...

"Tifa."

She looked up at him and stopped, "....Yeah?"

"Where did you get that dog?"

"Vincent gave him to me."

Cloud felt his eye twitch, VINCENT gave TIFA a puppy?! _There is definitely something going on here. I didn't even know Tifa liked puppies!_

"And why did he give you a puppy?"

"Because he knows I like puppies."

"And how did he know you like puppies?" Cloud narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I don't know, maybe he heard me talk about them or something."

"So he took time to get you one? Vincent doesn't seem like that kind of guy. Unless, of course, you're special or something. Like, Lucrecia?"

"Are you implying something?"

"I'm not implying anything. I just want to know what's going on."

Tifa glared at him and stormed off. He was about to go back into his room when he heard a growl near his feet. Looking down, he saw Tifa's puppy.

"Go away mutt."

It stayed put.

"I said scram!" He kicked it in the chest lightly. It growled again and attacked his offensive foot.

"AH! Get away from me you freakin' dog!" He shook his foot and tried to get it off but it refused to let go.

"No! Someone help me! This thing's rabid!"

Vincent walked down the hall and gave him a strange look.

"Don't just stand there! It's trying to kill me!"

Vincent looked like he was trying not to laugh and clapped his hands twice, "Nightmare! Come here boy!"

The dog stopped instantly and jumped into Vincent's open arms. Vincent smirked and continued his walk down the hall, waving back to Cloud before turning at the corner.

Cloud looked down at his boot, it had been loyal throughout all his journeys and it was now torn and shredded with bite marks all over it.

"That dog is evil, I swear..."

-------------------

Tifa was once again in her room, except now she had Nightmare with her. He was staring at her very strangely at the moment, she had a feeling he could sense her conversation with the demons.

'It's practically a date.'

_No it's not. We're just going out._

Chaos snickered, ''Going out?' Like that sounds any better.'

_Er, that's not what I meant!_

'Riiight...'

Tifa sat down on the floor and scratched Nightmare behind his ears. "What you did to Cloud was pretty mean." He licked her hand. "Aww... you're so cute. I guess I can forgive you. He was bothering Vincent a little too much, huh?" Nightmare barked in agreement. "Do you want to come with us tonight?"

'Of course he does!'

_**I think Vincent would want him too.**_

**I'm still trying to get over the fact that Vincent was acting, dare I say it, happy today!**

_'No kidding Hellmasker, he's been depressed so often I can't even remember the last time he enjoyed himself.'_

'He's opening up to you Tifa.'

_Hmm... He is isn't he? I'll just have to make him open up some more then. When that happens I'll consider attempting to love him._ She stood and started preparing for the outing. Ignoring Chaos and the others talk about her relationship with Vincent.

'I think she's already 'considered' loving Vincent.'

_'I think she's already starting to fall for him.'_

* * *

Next chapter: Vincent and Tifa's -cough-date-cough- outing! I'm not sure how that's gonna turn out (and I'm kinda scared XD) but we'll see. It'll probably be... er..... interesting =P

And I'm sorry again for being mean to Cloud (unless, of course, you thought he deserved it XD) But he was asking for it, lol.

Please review =] 


	11. The DateOuting part I

Disclaimer: heh

Holy shit! It's almost been a month! I'm SO SORRY! Apparently my schedule got A LOT busier than I thought it would O.O

Welcome to **CloudRox1** and **Cendrillo**! I'm glad you like my fic enough to review it! Especially you **CloudRox1** I REALLY wasn't expecting a review from a Cloud fan. And definitely not for that last chap XD

I was surprised you guys didn't mind the Cloud-being-attacked-by-Nightmare thing... I thought some of you would get mad. Then again that might just be my low self-esteem beating me up XD

Thank you everyone! **DragonGirl323**, **Keiei**, **Fantasy-dreamz**, **CloudRox1**, **Emri**, **Neko-Yuff16**, **Tifa Valentine**, **Mel**, **Necromancer Aiko666**, and **Cendrillo**! I love you all!

And **Mel** I hail your imagination! You think of some of the most wonderful, crazy things ever XD Nightmare: Bane of all Boots indeed! Gotta love that title!

**Keiei** I would LOVE to hear your idea (if you can still remember it.... I haven't updated in so long...) Ideas are always welcome!

**Emri** If you draw a pic and scan it I would love to see it! Yes! Send it to Imoto XD

And thank you everyone who review Frozen! **Dragon Girl323**, **The Highwaywoman**, **cobalt dragonfly**, **Real-fan05**, **Tifa246**, **Jess Angel** (It's always an honor to be reviewed by someone who's been on longer than I have XD), **Emri** (You've reviewed all my fanfics so far! Wow!), **catsiy15**, **Ann2** (Another person whose been on longer than me! And you put me on your watch list! Thank you!), and **Raven Cactuar**. I was surprised I got so many reviews! And it will stay a one-shot... I just can't think of anything else to write that I might not put in another Tifa/Vincent fic.

* * *

"Sooo... where to?"

"...A restaurant?"

"Then a restaurant it is!"

They walked down the street quietly, both earning quite a few stares. Vincent believed they were staring at Tifa because of the glowing red eyes and the all around vampire look. Of course Tifa knew it was for an entirely different reason, she was used to it. They eventually came to a large, fancy building.

"This one okay?"

Vincent shrugged looking down at Nightmare, "Sure. As long as they allow dogs."

They went inside and a waiter waved and pointed to the empty table next to him. When they got there, Vincent, being the gentleman he was, started to pull out a chair for Tifa, _Wait, the male is supposed to do this... I'm not male anymore..._ He sat down in confusion and picked up a menu.

"What are you getting?"

Vincent frowned, ".....Do they have chow mien?"

"Next page."

"Chicken chow mien then."

"I should've expected that. You Wutian people are all the same... I'm going to have something exciting... like ribs! Ribs are good."

"Hi! Can I help you?"

Tifa and Vincent both looked up to see a perky blonde (No offense to anyone whose blonde of course XD just a little bit of stereotyping... just can't avoid it) waitress eyeing Tifa... er in Vincent's body.

"Um...yeah," Tifa was starting to look a little worried. The way the waitress was staring at her was getting a little scary...

"Okay! What will you having?"

"Chicken chow mien and half a rack of ribs."

"Drinks?"

"Water. Tifa? How about you?"

"Jasmine tea."

The waitress suddenly noticed Vincent but decided to ignore him. "Oh! And I'm Veronica (Once again no offense to anyone named Veronica or has a friend named Veronica. It's just that the Veronica I know is a bitch...) and I'll be your waiter for the evening."

They all waited in silence for a few seconds.

"...Yeah. I'm...Vincent and this is...Tifa."

Veronica grinned, "Very nice to meet you Vincent!"

They waited a bit more.

Tifa got annoyed, "Shouldn't you go...tell the chef our orders or something?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Tifa stared, _I'm not exactly looking for a girlfriend at the moment..._

Chaos chuckled, 'Should've brought the claw. That usually scares 'em away.'

_I didn't think I'd need it!_

''You never know when you're going to be attacked' just like Vincent said.'

_I didn't think these kind of attacks counted..._

Vincent was amused. Very amused. _Revenge for leaving me with Cloud back at Cosmo Canyon, Tifa._

Tifa glanced at Vincent, "Uuuuh....yes! Yes I do have a girlfriend," She waved her hand at Vincent, "V-Tifa! We're out on a date."

'Admitting it huh?'

_I'm just making this up!_

'Hm... your not that far off. It's just that, you know, Vincent's not a girl.'  
  
Vincent was no longer amused. He seemed to have jinxed his revenge... Veronica wasn't amused either, that was obvious.

_Hopeful she's not one of those psycho, stalker, overly-desperate people_, Vincent thought, _If she is, we're in trouble._

"I'll go get your food...," Veronica walked away quickly, to the great relief of Vincent and Tifa.

".....That went.....well."

" I wouldn't say that just yet..."

"What do you mean?"

Vincent stared at her blankly.

"Fine! Be that way!"

They waited patiently or their food. VERY patiently, considering the food actually got to them about forty minutes after Veronica had left. And when it did get there Veronica made a big show of "accidently" spilling water on Tifa and fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously as she wiped it off.When she finally walked away Tifa groaned in frustration.

"Is this what it's like to be you?"

Vincent, who was contently eating his chow mien, nodded, "When I forget to wear my 'equipment,' as I like to call it, yes."

"How about when you were a Turk?"

"Yes."

"Damn. Sucks to be you."

"Not when you know how to fight it. Besides, It happens to you too."

"Well I'm used to that! It's not everyday a girl starts flirting with me."

"It's not everyday a guy starts flirting with me. Right now, my life is harder than yours. You don't get bothered by Cloud. So stop complaining and live with it."

"Woah! Bossy..."

"Only when I have to be. And I wasn't being bossy. I was using common sense."

"Tifa poked her food, "Sorry... I must be getting on your nerves."

"...It's alright. It's not your fault...," Now Vincent felt guilty too, "You just don't know what to do. You are in this mess and don't know how to get out. You have Cloud to think about too. You believe you love him but have to love me if you want to us switch back. It's not your fault... it's mine."

Tifa rolled her eyes, _Again with the self-loathing!_ "It's not your fault either, Vincent. There's all that stuff about Lucrecia to worry about! Hell, you even have a son! And he's trying to destroy the planet! You've got more to deal with and you're handling it better than I am... I should be ashamed."

Vincent leaned across the table and took Tifa's hand in his, "I've had more experience. You're still young, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

Tifa smiled, "Thanks Vincent. I think I'm beginning to understand. I'm sure we'll get through this, just like Red said we would."

Vincent honored her with a small smile and continued eating while she offered Nightmare some of her ribs.

_Yes. I think I'm really starting to understand you Vincent Valentine. I really do._

'Sorta like a puzzle?'

_Yeah... sort of like a puzzle._

'And do you like the picture the puzzle makes?'

_....I'm not really sure what that picture is yet Chaos... but I know it will be a nice picture._

'A pretty picture!'

_...Sure....that's....one way to put it......A...pretty picture. Vincent is a pretty picture..._

* * *

I sorry it was so boring after such a long wait. You probably hate me now. I've decided to split their date/outing up into sections. It's just to long to put into one chap. And Veronica will be back. Just to warn you beforehand.

I'll try to update tomorrow if I don't have to much to do. I'll try my best!

Please review ) Reviews are nice 


	12. The DateOuting part II

Disclaimer: Square owns FF7. All of them. Including DIRGE OF CERBERUS!

Er. I'll update tomorrow became: I'll update a week after tomorrow. o.o I know... But this fic has reached 91 REVIEWS! Yay! Over 90 reviews -glows with pride- Amazing!

Thank you all! There were 12 of you (wow!) who reviewed Chapter 11! You seem to dislike Veronica! I wonder why XD. All your reviews were so much fun to read! I'm glad you guys aren't mad at me for reviewing so late!

**Mel:** XDXDXDXD Tifa is so evil! That was hilarious D

**Emri:** Okay! I hope you figure out how to use it! Your lucky! You might not know how to use a scanner...but I don't have a scanner period XD And is Veronica going to be a problem? I hope this chap gives you some idea of what's to come!

Welcome **Konie Hime**! I do that all the time XD I run into stories I've never read before even though I should've!

**The Highwaywoman:** Gotta love your name XD You reviewed Frozen right? I thought Tifa thinking Vin's smile was cute too Puppies! XD I love puppies! I love Vincent too! I wouldn't have any problems falling for Vin either XD He's so...so.... -rabid fangirl squeal- Er. yeah O.O Thanks for reviewing!

**Intyale:** Woah! You don't even like fics and you like mine XD That's so cool!

**C.R. Carter:** Hey I do that all the time too! I think I've reviewed a story but I really haven't... I just did that recently too! And I'm glad you noticed my community! I'll add you to the staff if you want! Which reminds me! (Lots of exclamation points)

I've started a C2 community! It's called Black Roses and if your a Vincent fan you're more than welcome to join! Look at my profile to check it out! it's down there by the place where it says what stories I've written. If you want to join just tell me, email or otherwise, and I'll add you to the staff! Then you can add all the fics you've written or you like to the archive. As long as Vincent's in it, of course. I don't care what the pairings are, even if it's Vincent/aeris -shudders- I'm not exactly an aeris fan but it's a community so whatever you like!

* * *

Vincent and Tifa had made it out of the restaurant without any injuries and were trying to decide where they were going to go next when Vincent spotted someone suspicious run into an alley.

"Hold on Tifa. Let's walk over to the bench over there."

"Sure."

They got to he bench and Vincent glanced over his shoulder, "Pretend you're talking or something."

"Okay...," She started talking about random things, "Well, the sky is very blue today. Not a cloud in the sky. Cloud. I always thought Cloud was a very strange name. Have you ever thought Cloud was a strange name? Cloud Strife is even stranger. Clouds fighting? That doesn't even make sense..."

Vincent was watching the alley out of the corner of his eye, "Cloud is a strange name..."

"I know! I should ask him how he got it. I mean, he got it from his parents obviously, but maybe it has some hidden meaning?"

"There!"

Tifa jumped, "What? What's there?"

"It's her. I knew she'd follow us."

Tifa felt dread wash over her, "Don't tell me. That bitch Veronica?"

"Yeah."

"Oh gods..." Just then Nightmare nudged her leg.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" He motioned his head towards a bush and ran to it. She looked at Vincent but he was too busy watching Veronica to notice so she walked over to the bush Nightmare found so interesting.

"What's over here?"

Nightmare just looked at the bush.

"Alright...," She kneeled and looked at the bush with Nightmare. It was then she realized that Nightmare was looking AT the bush but THROUGH it. On the other side of the bush, down the street, looking at the displays of a hair salon was Cloud, of all people.

"Crap! Vincent come and look at this!"

"I'm kind of busy..."

"Cloud's over there," Tifa hissed.

"What?" He turned, "You've got to be kidding me..."

"Oh Vincent look over there! It's Yuffie!"

"No doubt Cid Barret are over at the bar..."

"We are so screwed..."

"Let's go to the candy store before anyone sees us."

"Okay"

They ran for their lives, trying not to make a sound of course, and got inside the candy store right before Cloud looked around and started walking.

Tifa panted, "That... was... too close..."

"Yeah..."

"Sweet Shiva! Cloud's coming this way!"

They hid behind the lollipop stand watched in fear as Cloud walked to the widow of the candy store.

"He's gonna see us he's gonna see us he's gonna see us-"

"Shh."

Cloud looked through the glass for a couple of minutes.

"Is he ever going to go away...?" Tifa was shaking.

"I don't know..."

Cloud stood there for a couple more moments.

_Is he gonna get some damn candy or not?!_

'You want him to come in here?'

_No! But he's talking so long! Waiting sucks._

Finally Cloud decided he didn't want any candy and walked away. Tifa and Vincent both let out relieved sighs.

"I thought that would never end!"

"Mmhmm..."

"That's all you can say?!" Then she realized Vincent was too busy looking at the chocolate to pay attention to her. "More chocolate? But you already had ice cream!"

Vincent shrugged, "That was hours ago. You can never have too much chocolate."

Tifa shook her head, "Well I might as well get some candy too while we're here."

They left the store with a big bag of candy each. Tifa was staring at Vincent, who was already chowing down on his fourth Twix, in awe.

_I never knew he could eat so much..._

Galian Beast scoffed, **_Please, that's nothing. You should see him when he's hungry._**

_And he's not hungry now?!_

_**Of course not. He just had dinner.**_

"Hey, looook it's Viiinnie."

Tifa, Vincent, and Nightmare turned to see Cid and Barret, both of them obviously drunk.

"You twoo chiiilin'? Finally got together an' goin' out onna date? Eh?"

Tifa shook her head, "It's not like that-"

"Riiiight. And mah name's Barret."

"It is dumbass."

"I know dat! Whadid I say?"

"I dunno."

"Well it sti' looks like they're together."

They started laughing and drunkenly walked away.

"This day just keeps getting stranger..."

Vincent nodded, "I have to agree..."

"I didn't know you guys were here!"

Tifa stiffened. _Oh no. Nonononononononono-_

"Er, yeah. We weren't expect you to be here either," Vincent managed to say.

Tifa got herself together, "So... how are you doing this fine evening, Cloud?"

* * *

A cliffhanger! NO!!! I can't believe I did that! I'm so evil XD I'll try to update quickly! I have all this inspiration to write now that there's all this new info on Dirge of Cerberus! Yes **Necromancer Aiko666** I did hear about it (If my disclaimer didn't already give that away)! I'm so excited!!!

Please review! 


	13. The DateOuting Part III

Disclaimer: lalalalala...

Yes! I update! I know, that took a while o.o I feel horrible... but.... OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS! I'm so happy! Thank you so much! Thank you again to everyone who reviewed the first chap of Of Fangirls and Actors! The second chap should be up by now.

Thanks to **TruebornChaos** (love your name!) for reviewing, **Aeri** for adding me to all your lists, and **marinawings** for reviewing all my fics!

And thank you to **DragonGirl323**, **C. R. Carter**, and **Dust Traveller** (if you're there) for joining my C2 Community! I have 13 subscribers and I have absolutely no I idea who 9 of them can be o.O

Anyways, On with the chap! (I always wanted to say that XD)

* * *

Cloud was inching closer to Vincent, Tifa was running out of things to talk about, and Veronica was lurking in the shadows somewhere, out of sight. All in all, things were looking pretty grim.

"Yeah," Cloud nodded in agreement to whatever she had said, she couldn't even remember. "We looked for you guys but you weren't in your rooms. We were going to go see a movie. It's kind of interesting finding you two here. Alone. Together."

"Actually, Cloud there are four of us. Nightmare and I are also here."

Cloud jumped. Tifa would've too but Vincent's body didn't seem to be familiar with the emotion surprise.

"Woah! Red! I didn't see you there!"

"That's interesting. I'm kind of hard to miss."

"So... you're here with them?"

"Yes. We're out on a walk."

"Oh," Cloud looked disappointed. He thought he had finally found some hardcore evidence that Vincent and Tifa we're together. "Well I'll leave you guys alone now. Have fun!"

When he was out of sight Tifa sighed, "Red you saved our lives! That was way too close for comfort."

"You can say that again..." Vincent muttered. He was still trying to get over how close Cloud had gotten to touching him. Human contact was NOT his thing.

Red nodded, "No problem. Mind if I stay with you guys? Barret and Cid aren't in the best condition and Yuffie isn't exactly what I would call the best person to hang out with...unless I would be...interrupting something?"

"Sure, but we're NOT on a date."

"I didn't say you were."

"You implied it."

Red shrugged, "Think what you want."

"I think I will, thank you very much."

Vincent resisted the urge to roll his eyes and decided to change the subject, "Well while you are with us you might as well know what's going on. Earlier went went to a restaurant and ran into a very scary, psycho waitress and now she's stalking Tifa because she's extremely desperate."

Red stared at Vincent trying to figure out whether or not he was kidding, but Vincent never told jokes so he was probably telling the truth. "...Alright..."

"If we start acting like a couple don't be surprised."

"Tifa told her we were together."

"It was the only way to get rid of her!"

"Get rid of her? Then why are we still running? I can think of at least four more effective ways you could've gotten her off your back."

'Same here'

**You could've let one of us take over. My chainsaw would've made quick work of her.**

'If you had a chainsaw.'

Hellmasker growled, **I WILL win it back Chaos, just you wait...**

_I'm sure that wouldn't have attracted any attention._

**What? You want to be stealthy now? What's more important, getting rid of her or getting rid of her in private?**

"Tifa!"

Tifa looked around in surprise, "Huh?"

"Welcome back. Did you here anything I just said?"

"I'm sorry Red..."

Red sighed, "It's okay..."

Vincent smirked, "Talking to Chaos?"

"Yeah."

"He's very talkative. Sometimes he just doesn't know when to shut up."

Chaos frowned, 'I heard that.'

Galian Beast grinned, **_I think he meant for you to here him._**

Tifa smiled, "I totally agree."

The demons laughed openly at Chaos.

'Thanks a lot Tifa...'

_Hey! You called me Tifa!_

'That's the second time.' (You're the only one who noticed that **Emri**!)

_Really?_ "I didn't noticed."

"Didn't notice what?"

Tifa looked at Red, "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes."

"Whoops."

"But now we're curious Tifa," Vincent said, "What happened?"

"Chaos called me Tifa."

Vincent arched an eyebrow, "What did he call you before...?"

"New Kid."

Red started snickering and Vincent's shoulders shook with barely controlled laughter.

"I fail to see what's so amusing!"

_'Someone else besides us finds it funny! That's awesome...'_

_I still don't see what they're laughing at._

Vincent and Red eventually composed themselves. Red chuckled a bit more, "I'm sorry Tifa. I'll stop laughing," He barked a laugh, "If I can! Just give me a minute..." He started laughing again while Vincent watched in amusement.

"After you stop laughing, Red, how about we go somewhere?"

Vincent looked around, "Where?"

"Mmm... how about... the movies!"

Vincent and Red, who had stopped laughing, nodded. Red grinned, "Sure."

"Why not..."

"Let's go then!"

------------------

They got to the theater and looked at their choices.

"What do you guys want to watch?"

"I don't really care." Typical Vincent.

Red scanned the titles again and glanced at some of the movie posters, "I'm not too familiar with movies...Whatever's good I guess."

"Okay... How about... horror?"

"Sure."

_Why did you say that Tifa?! You know scary movies freak you out!_

She paid for the tickets and they went inside. A dark figure (Veronica obviously) followed them.

Tifa shivered, _I hope this movie isn't too scary..._

'Hey, look at the bright side. If you do get scared, latch onto Vincent.'

Tifa stayed silent, not wanting to admit she might do just that.

* * *

The movies! Yay! I love horror movies and I'm kind of sad I made Tifa afraid of them but it's necessary for the Tifa/Vincentness!

Reviews are sweet like chocolate! 


	14. NOTE!

I'm really sorry about not updating but I've been REALLY (and I mean really) busy and now that ff has updated their quick edit, I have no idea what's going on. You ARE supposed to see things in the Preview, right? It screws up my punctuation and everything and I can't see any mistakes I'm making. I'm not even sure YOU can see this so I'm just testing. I'll update once I understand how I can fix my little problem....


	15. The DateOuting part IV

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Thank you all for waiting so patiently! I can use my QuickEdit now, but I still can't preview my stuff so I have no idea what this is going to look like... If it's screwed up I'll try to see if I can fix it! I will update soon, I've been keeping you guys waiting for so long... till then!

And thanks again! You make me happy!

* * *

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Tifa shut her eyes as the lady on the screen was devoured by the monster. No matter how many times she saw a horror movie she never got used to it. Even if they WERE all basically the same. She opened her eyes once the disgusting chomping sounds stopped and risked a glance at Vincent and Red. Vincent was staring at the screen, calming eating his popcorn and Red and Nightmare watched the movie with some sort of sick fascination.

"That blood looks so fake," Red muttered and Vincent nodded in agreement.

"It looks like raspberry juice. They should've made it thicker, less purple too. And blood doesn't flow like that, it has a much higher viscosity."

Tifa turned back to the movie. They were talking about blood. How pleasant. There was a boy on the screen now. Tifa recognized him as the lady-who-just-got-devoured's boyfriend. Eerie music started playing and she gripped the armrests, staring wide-eyed as a shadow flashed behind him with out him noticing.

_MOVE dammit! You're gonna get eaten!_

The monster came up behind the boy and panted heavily, clawed hands hovering over the boy's shoulders. The music got louder and the boy turned slowly. He paled when he saw the ominous shadow and tried to back up. The monster roared and Tifa shrieked. She latched onto Vincent's arm, nearly making him spill his soda.

Vincent blinked and looked at Tifa who was stuck to his arm like a leech. Red looked too. What an odd sight it made. Tifa, in Vincent's body, hanging onto Vincent, in her body, for dear life. Quite amusing.

'Can you scream any louder!' Chaos growled.

_Shut up._

----------------------------

Veronica, who was sitting in the back, couldn't see what was happening very well but she was pretty sure she had just heard that guy, Vincent, scream. Disturbing. He looked so collected too.

_But whatever. He's still hot!_

If anything she had the urge to go down there and comfort him...

----------------------------

Vincent put his soda in the cup holder and rubbed Tifa's back. He wouldn't admit it, but, he kind of liked having her cling onto him like this.

_No! Valentine, don't you dare think such thoughts!_

"Oh my god! That was so scary!"

Tifa, you've seen scarier things than this, Vincent said quietly.

That's different! I was fighting them! They're not so scary when your fist is in their face, Tifa shot back, voice muffled by her sleeve.

Then fight them now.

Tifa looked up at him, What do you mean?The best way stop being afraid is to confront your fears,you're doing that now by watching this movie. Believe you are not afraid and you won't be.

Tifa stared at him for a while before finally speaking, You know Vincent, you should become a psychologist or something.I can barely solve my own problems, how can I possibly solve anyone else's? He asked himself.

------------------------------

Tifa had made it through the movie, only giving a few small squeaks after her little talk with Vincent. She had never felt so proud.

_I hardly screamed at all!_

But you still screamed. Twenty-nine times in the entire hour, we counted.'

_Wow! New record!_

**_I'm not even gonna ask._**

She was currently waiting outside the women's bathroom, where Vincent had spent the last fifteen minutes. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms, trying to look as Vincent-ish as possible. Red arched an eyebrow as she tried getting comfortable.

You can stop moving at anytime, you know, He said after she uncrossed her arms for the fifth time in three minutes.

She finally got in a position she liked (the position she started with) and stopped moving.

There we go, good girl Tifa!

She rolled her eyes and stared at the bathroom door, What's taking him so long?I dunno, maybe the fact that he's a girl?Oh yeah.Hi! Fancy meeting you here!

Tifa looked up in horror and saw, Veronica silly!Uh, right. _I knew it started with a V......_

Sooo, your girlfriend isn't here... She left you?My girlfriend...? Oh! No, she's just in the bathroom.Riiiight, She smiled, It's okay, I know what it's like to be dumped.

Chaos laughed, No doubt.No! You don't understand-You don't have to be ashamed! She was that pretty any ways.

Tifa narrowed her eyes, _Take that back_.

Oh and look at your dogs! They're so cute! She ruffled Red's mane and tapped Nightmare on the nose. Red growled quietly while Nightmare nearly bit off her hand. Aww, they're so sweet!

Tifa stared at her, _ What logic are you using?_

Just then Vincent walked out, just in time to save them, Damn, they need to work on that bathroom... Her trailed off as he saw the scene before him.

See! Here she is! Tifa grabbed his arm and brought him to her side, I told you she was in the bathroom!

Veronica frowned, Well, whatever we can still go out together, right?What?! When did we agree on that?

Vincent shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. First he switched bodies with Tifa, then he had the whole period' (a.k.a. The Red Death) thing, then he had just went through HELL in that bathroom, and now Crazy-Stalker-Bitch was bugging the crap out of him and Tifa. Someone was going to pay. He curled his hand into a fist and punched Veronica out of frustration.

Red stared in awe, 

Tifa turned to Vincent with wide eyes, Nice right hook.

Vincent smirked and cracked his knuckles, 

They walked over to Veronica's motionless body cautiously.

Tifa poked her with her boot, Is she dead?

Vincent put a hand to her neck and tried her pulse. He sighed, I wish.We better go before someone spots us, Tifa said.

**Wouldn't it be nice to just finish her off right now?** Hellmasker asked pleasantly.

_As nice as that sounds right now we don't really want to draw attention to ourselves..._

They ran out of the movie theater as fast as they could.

-------------------------------

Red panted, Well.... wasn't that...... exciting?No more exciting... please... Tifa dropped to the grass.

Hey guys! Yuffie bounced over to them.

Hi... Yuffie... Vincent forced a grin.

They stood for a bit, only their panting breaking the silence.

Man, you guys are boring! See ya around! Yuffie walked away.

Red watched her leave, You know maybe we should tell the others about this whole body-switching thing...Except Cloud? Tifa tried to sit up so she could see Red properly.

Hmm... I don't know...Well, let's think about it, Red closed his eyes.

_Tifa sat in a shadowed corner brooding and mumbling something about sins while Vincent sat at a table with Yuffie giggling. Red walked up next to Cid and Barret who were watching them calmly._

Have you guys noticed anything weird with the way Tifa and Vincent have been acting lately?

Cid took a sip of the beer in his hand, Whaddya mean?It's almost like they SWITCHED BODIES or something.

Barret and Cid just stood there.

Barret blinked, Really? I didn' notice.Same 

Red stared at them in disbelief.

Uh, you know what... forget what I said. Let's just keep this between us. I don't think they'd understand... Red said.


	16. The DateOuting part V

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy? _Moi?_

YES! I LIVE! I didn't didn't die and I hope you guys didn't either... I haven't updated this poor fic since December. I've been very busy and last month I wanted to do some mass updating on my birthday since I've got, like, fifty fanfics going at once. That would have been on the 13th, my gift to you guys but that obviously didn't happen. Thanks to everyone who yelled at me to hurry up, you guys are so inspiring!

And I KNOW some of you have probably forgotten somethings (my fault, of course) so...

'Chaos'

**Hellmasker**

_'Death Gigas'_

**_Galian Beast_**

And just to remind you: Avalanche is in Nibelheim. I felt sorry for the poor place because so many interesting things happened there like the whole Vincent-Lucrecia-Hojo thing and Sephiroth going insane and all that other stuff... but when you get there... You mug a bunch of Seph-clones, get Vincent, and leave! So now Nibelheim has a pet shop, a movie theater, and candy store.

Nibel feels better now.

_Edit: Thanks to everyone who told me about that error with the two copies of the chapter... I fixed it the first time I caught it but I was having a hard time loading this chap so I guess it screwed up again. I think I got it right this time XD_

* * *

**Not fair! Chaos, stop cheating!**

'I'm not cheating. I'm just awesome at poker.'

**Shut up. I'm going to get my chainsaw back.**

Chaos grinned, 'We'll see...'

_Will you two be quiet? I'm trying to think here_. Tifa had been sitting with Vincent on the well in center of the town for a good half hour now, both of them drowning in their own thoughts. _I'm so confused... why do I feel so comfortable with him? I can't because I love Cloud. Yeah. I love Cloud... and he loves me back...But if he loves me so much why doesn't he just tell me?_

_'Gods this is so pathetic. Just admit it. You like Vincent, your obsession with Cloud is finally passing, the Planet will see finally how much you two are in love, and you'll get your bodies back and live happily ever after! It's so simple!'_ Death Gigas threw his arms up in frustration.

Galian Beast shook his head,**_You humans, always have to make things so complicated..._**

_I'm NOT in love with Vincent –_

**Not yet.**

Tifa was silent for a moment while she thought about what Hellmasker said. Not yet? As in she was already falling for him? She thought about how Vincent had sat and talked with her at Cosmo Canyon and their little chat earlier that day when they had eaten the ice cream. They had been spending quite a bit of time with each other...

_We are only trying to...get to know each other...so that we can switch back... that's all._

**---------------- O.o**

Vincent's thoughts were fairly similar to Tifa's. He was feeling...strange. He had stopped trying to deny that he had sort of enjoyed Tifa clinging to him during the movie. Really, he liked lots of things about Tifa. She was strong, kind, and beautiful, not to mention he also felt guilty that his son had killed her father and burned down her hometown.

_How can she deal with that? How can she stand being around me knowing that she's spending her time with the father of her father's murderer._

Which brought up another interesting point, he was over twice Tifa's age. He was too old to be with her.

_Valentine, you fool, trying saying that after the next century. Hojo made you immortal, what's thirty-odd years to a few hundred?_

He bowed his head. That might be true, but Tifa still deserved so much better...

_Why am I always so weak when it comes to women?_

**o.O ----------------**

Vincent stood up and looked at Tifa, "We should better head back, it's getting late."

Tifa stood up too, "Yeah." She looked up at the sky, "You know, I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Thanks Vincent."

"...You're welcome Tifa...anytime."

Chaos snickered, 'Yeah Tifa, anytime...'

Hellmasker laughed too and said in a singsong voice, **Anywhere...**

_'If you need someone...'_

**_He'll be there!_**

'VINCENT!'

**Need a hug?**

_'Or a kiss?'_

**_No need to fear..._**

'He won't miss!'

**VINCENT!**

_'And when you say...'_

**_I love you..._**

'Be glad you did...'

**'Cause he loves you too!**

_'VIIIINCEEEENNNNT!'_ Death Gigas finished.

'And that was off the top of our heads too!'

**Not too bad if I do say so myself...**

Tifa looked at Vincent with a mixture of shock, awe, and disbelief.

"What? Are you okay?" Vincent asked with an eyebrow raised.

She blushed heavily, "Y-yeah... I'm fine. Just your demons doing weird things."

"I see. Well, Red and Nightmare have been waiting long enough, we should probably make sure they haven't fallen asleep."

She nodded and the both climbed down to greet the two beasts. Red gave them a knowing smile and they started to walk back to the hotel. They had almost reached the door when an annoyingly high-pitched voice shattered the tranquil night.

"Vincent, my love!"

Tifa and Vincent whipped around to see Veronica, who was almost unrecognizable since Vincent's punch had caused nearly half her face to swell, stumbled towards them blindly, like a zombie from a overly cliché movie. Tifa stared in horror and turned to Vincent with a panicked look in her eyes.

"Kiss me!" She grabbed him and crushed their lips together.

"Mmph!" Vincent stole a quick glance at Veronica and saw her drop to her knees with a loud "NOOOOOOO!". He looked back at Tifa and suddenly noticed that even if he did like Tifa, the fact that he was basically kissing himself was still a little disturbing so he closed his eyes.

They stood like that for a while until they started to forget the reason the kiss had been started and were just kissing for the heck of it. Red was laughing his head off, but they were too busy to notice.

"AH HA! I KNEW IT!"

Tifa and Vincent shot away from each other and looked in the direction the voice had come from and saw Cloud was practically hanging out of one of the hotel's second story windows.

"Stay right there! I'm coming down!"

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod why did I DO that..._ Tifa looked frantically for a place to hide but didn't find one so she stood behind Vincent and tried to make herself look small and insignificant. Unfortunately for her, she was a six foot tall man with long black hair, deathly pale skin, and glowing red eyes trying to hide behind a five foot four, fairly average-looking woman and when Cloud came out he spotted her right away.

"So Vincent, trying to steal Tifa from me, eh? I KNEW you two were up to something, you've been acting very suspiciously lately." He turned to Vincent and shook his head, "And you Tifa... how could you? After everything we've done together... all those memories we've shared..."

Vincent only arched and eyebrow.

Cloud pointed an accusing finger at Red, "Were you in on this! Red! Were you!" He turned away and bowed his head, "I thought you were my friend Red..."

Red shared a look with Vincent and shrugged.

Tifa felt kind of sorry for Cloud so she stepped up, "Cloud..."

"No! You tried to steal my girl Vincent, I don't need your pity!"

Tifa backed away, _O-kay. Now what?_

Chaos gave her an indignant snort, 'What do you mean "now what?" You've got a good three inches on this punk, use them.'

**Intimidation is the key. You want to act like Vincent? Now's a good time to start.**

**_Yeah. Cloud's like, deathly afraid of Vincent, use that to your advantage._**

_'Straighten up, make your eyes narrow slits, sort of cock your head back so you you have to look down your nose at him, and make your voice really deep and weird.'_

Tifa did all that and watched as Cloud paled instantly and shrunk back, "You don't want my pity? I think you need my pity, Strife. I didn't 'steal' Tifa from you, she came to me. Did you ever think that maybe she got tired of waiting for you and possibly started falling for me?"

Cloud gaped at her and turned to Vincent, "Tifa... is it true?"

Vincent blinked as he realized he was being spoken to, "...Huh? Oh, um... yeah. Sure."

"Tifa, I didn't know you felt that way... I have to... go think," And with that he turned and walked back into the hotel.

Tifa sighed, "Do you think I was too harsh?"

Red shook his head, "No... but you've gotta admit, you made a pretty good Vincent. Even if you did get a bit emotional and said more than Vincent usually says in a week."

Tifa smiled to herself, maybe Vincent was starting to rub off on her...

"...Tifa?" Vincent asked quietly.

She turned to Vincent who had his head bowed so she couldn't see his face, "Yeah?"

"All those things you said... do you really mean them?"

Tifa blinked, "Uh...um..."

Choas cheered, 'YES! Finally! The moment of truth!'

* * *

...Yeah. Gods that was sad... I think I'll try to update Monday that was so sad...

Well it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Vincent and Tifa finally got to kiss... and they finally got caught! That makes me happy... but now I have to figure out what's going to happen next...

Please review! I need to know you're still alive! 


	17. The DateOuting part VI?

Disclaimer: No. I don't. -sob-

Yes! I have come back from the dead YET AGAIN!

my computer's working, finals are over, work is sorted, and i seriously want to start like... 4 fics but i'm still working on other ones...

And i saw AC way back in august. all you guys who haven't seen it, you have to. Vincent and Tifa are great XD Vincent is so funny... XDXD

I'm (not so) patiently waiting for KH2 and DoC to come out.

Have you guys seen DoC Galian and Chaos? They're so cute! and in Chaos form Vincent's BANDANA FUSES WITH HIS HEAD. it's SO COOL XDXD if you guys haven't seen him go to the official DoC site and go to PV. There's also a bunch of DoC scans flying around. TURKEY VIN too! can't forget Turk Vincent! and lucrecia makes him look so sad (-sob-) and you get to play as Turkey Vin in the tutorial! isn't it exciting?

Thanks for the reviews! You guys are frickin' awesome XD

Double thanks to **Wyvren Wing** for reminding me that Tifa and Vincent haven't limit breaked yet! (do you remember that conversation? it was like... centuries ago XD) which gave me ideas for this chapter! And... um... hopefully Vincent will get to use Tifa's moves... eventually. Um. Yeah.

_Edit: thank you **Decadent Doll** and anyone else you put it in their review for pointing out the fact that I had italicized the entire chapter! It's fixed now (i hope). _

* * *

Tifa wasn't sure what to say. Did she really mean all those things? Was she tried of waiting for Cloud? Was she actually starting to fall for Vincent? She was being bombarded with so many emotions: confusion, fear, realization, happiness... it was all becoming a blur. Even her vision was stating to fade and something was stirring in her mind...

Wait. What?

"Tifa...?"

Tifa found her self on the ground and looked up to find Vincent watching her with concern apparent in his eyes right before everything went black.

--------------

Vincent stepped back in surprise as Tifa suddenly sprouted wings and horns. The next moment Chaos was grinning down at him looking very pleased with himself.

The demon gave him a look over and laughed, "Nice skirt, Vin." And with that he flapped his wings and took to the air, giving Vincent a little wave as he flew off.

Vincent's eyebrow shot up into his bangs as he watched Chaos disappear into the night with a...chainsaw...? in his hand. Vincent was sure he didn't want to know.

-------------

**_Oh, come ON!_**

_'You got to come out last time...'_

**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY CHAINSAW!**

_**Cheater! You frickin' cheated! I know you did!**_

_'Why can't you give someone else a chance...'_

**CHAINSAW! CHAAAIIIIINSAAAAW!**

_**CHEEEAAAAT—**_

_'Why can't we—'_

**MY PRECIOUS—**

_Good GODS. Shut UP already!_Everyone went silent and turned to Tifa who had just appeared in the black void with them. She was tapping her foot impatiently and had her hands on her hips.

_'Hey! Tifa! We finally meet in person... sorta...in a way.'_ Death Gigas grabbed her hand and shook her entire arm happily.

**You're really short.** Galian Beast came up to her too and brought his hand to his head and moved it over hers just to prove his point. He giggled,**Shortness...,** and continued to wave his hand above her head.

Only Hellmasker did not greet her for he was too busy looking at his hands in sadness and horror, **Chainsaw...**, he whimpered. Tifa couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. He looked so pitiful.

Galian looked over at Hellmasker too, _**Awww. Don't worry Hellmasker, we'll get your chainsaw back. Chaos is just a CHEATER**_, he practically screamed the word, **And he sucks. When he comes back we'll gang bang him or something.**

_'Galian, you seem to have attained a recent obsession with the word "cheat",'_ Deathy said.

Galian nodded, **_It's all Hellmasker's fault. He was calling Chaos a cheater and it reminded me of 'Cheetos' and I looove Cheeetoooosss... Especially those really hot red ones..._**

Deathy gave Galian a strange look and turned back to Tifa who was looking somewhere between disturbed and amused. _'So, Tifa... you didn't confess your undying love to Vincent.'_

The mood in the void changed very suddenly and Hellmasker rushed over so that he could hear better. Tifa blushed slightly and looked around, suddenly very interested in the inky darkness that surrounded them, _Where are we anyways?_

**Ha! Subject change! The first sign of insanity!**

**_I thought hearing voices in your head was the first sign of insanity?_**

**Well, she already hears us in her head,** Hellmasker reasoned.

**_True, true. But technically this is Vincent's head._**

Galian and Hellmasker looked at each and shouted triumphantly, "VINCENT'S INSANE!" As if they had just realized this vital piece of information.

**I supposed we should have figured that out, just look at Sephiroth. It explains so much...**

**_Yes, like father like son. Sephiroth's mad as a chocobo._**

**Chocobos aren't mad, they cute.**

**_Cute? Chocobos were made to be eaten!_**

While this wasn't exactly what Tifa had had in mind when she had tried to redirect the conversation, it was effective so she didn't try to stop it. Unfortunately for her, Death Gigas had realized that the important topic had been successfully forgotten and, so he took it upon himself to remind Hellmasker and Galian Beast that Tifa did indeed still exist.

_'Hey, aren't we supposed to be interrogating Tifa on why she didn't tell Vincent that she loves him?'_

Galian and Hellmasker stopped singing their song: 'Vincent is a Spaz and Eats Midgar Zoloms for Breakfast' and turned their attention back to Tifa.

_Damn you Deathy. Damn you._

-------------

Vincent, Red, and Nightmare had wandered back to the hotel after Vincent had assured Red that Chaos was more than capable of taking care of Tifa. Red and Nightmare were watching TV, leaving Vincent by himself in the kitchen. Alone. With the freezer.

The freezer with _chocolate_.

Vincent had only discovered this freedom to do whatever he wanted with himself recently. He had no 'dark and mysterious' reputation to keep up while he was Vincent (though it was more the fault of his personality...) and he didn't have to constantly look badass. Though, everyone knew that only badasses had frightening chocolate obsessions (though they were secret obsessions, of course).

Well, because Vincent was alone with chocolate, he found himself on a barstool again, with yet another chocolate ice cream carton. He couldn't help but think of Tifa. What had been going on through her mind that had been so emotionally stirring it had triggered a transformation? Could she have been thinking of her feelings for him? Was it possible for her to have feelings for him? She had seemed rather shocked by the words that had come out of her mouth when she had been yelling at Cloud. The gunslinger had found her little speech amusing because Tifa had spoken about Cloud never making a move, but the way Vincent saw it, Tifa and Cloud had been dodging each other for the longest time.

_So Tifa liked Cloud but never made a move... but she started having feelings for me after we switched bodies and now she doesn't want Cloud...?_

There were times where Vincent's social ineptness really worked against him.

Now was one of those times.

He had no idea what the martial artist could possibly be feeling and he didn't really have anything to compare it to. It had been the same way with Lucrecia. Whenever she had started talking about 'her feelings' he had always be hopelessly confused. Now he was in the same situation, with the same problem, so he did the only thing he could do.

He ate more ice cream.

-------------

_—And now I think because I never had the courage to go after Cloud, my attraction towards him started to fade and now I'm starting to fall for Vincent because he's everything Cloud isn't. It doesn't make much sense but I don't think I'm attracted to Cloud's type anymore._

Death Gigas nodded, _'I think it's perfectly understandable, Tifa, but now that you have you feelings sorted out, maybe you should start thinking about a way to approach Vincent with this.'_

_**Well, I think you should go find Vincent right now and just let us tell you what to say**_, Galian grinned. _I know exactly what you should say. I'm thinkin' something along Shakespeare with the 'art's and 'thou's and everything, maybe a nice dress..._

---------------

Chaos beat his wings as he flew over Nibelheim. He had his freedom, but, unlike Vincent, he wasn't really sure what to do. Whatever happened was definitely going to involve the chainsaw...

Chaos paused and grinned, 'Hm... those hedges look rather tempting...'

-------------

Tifa steeled herself and said in set, determined tones, _Okay. I'm going to tell Vincent._

'Well! I'm right on time then!' Chaos said just as he appeared in the void.

**Where's my chainsaw?**

'You'll get it back once Tifa gets Vincent,' He turned back to Tifa. 'You can have the body back now.'

_Wha—?_ But Tifa didn't have time to finish her sentence because the void began to fade and the forms of Vincent's demons waving goodbye were the last things she saw before she found herself in front of the Shinra Mansion.

"Now, to find Vincent..."

--------------

Vincent was just finishing off his carton of ice cream when Tifa burst into the kitchen.

"Um...Hi?"

"Vincent! I-I... have something to tell you," Tifa walked up to him slowly, a blush slowly making its way across her face. Vincent only blinked in response. She got a little closer and touched his face and looked into his eyes so that she would see Vincent reflecting back at her instead of her face.

"I think I... I-lo...l..lo...," But she gave up and, closing her eyes, crushed their lips together, Vincent blinking up at her absolutely startled.

Women. So unpredictable.

And now he was starting to feel really weird and tingly.

And, strangely enough, the feeling wasn't fading.

---------------

'YES! Here you go Hellmasker,' Chaos said with a wide grin on his face.

Hellmasker stared at his chainsaw with complete and utter horror written all over his face, **LEAVES! LEEAAVEESS! MY CHAINSAW IS ONLY USED FOR KILLING PEOPLE! NOT FOR TRIMMING HEDGES!**

Chaos's grin only widened. Hellmasker was pissed and Tifa and Vincent were finally together. All was good.

And now all they had to do was wait for Planet's response.

* * *

WOOT! Vincent and Tifa kissed for real sorta! Hellmasker got his chainsaw back! Cloud is lost somewhere (i don't know where he went)!

And Vincent's feeling tingly. What does it MEAN?

Reviews...? 


End file.
